


I will remember you~

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: He's mostly mentioned really, It's a Christmas Miracle!, Yuri is barely in here, beware Vesperia fandom, except now I'm older so it will be a little bit less trash!, okay i'll shut up now, wow! a fic from meee??, you've seen what I did to poor ol' Luigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: Takes place in the currently crumbling ruins of Baction.R.I.P my dude.[CONTAINS SPOILERS]
Kudos: 4





	I will remember you~

Karol was shaking even though he felt completely paralyzed. He felt as if he was dumped into the Blade Drifts of Zoephir and was only pulled out a day later.  
He didn't know what to feel or think as he peered up into his da-, no Ra-, shit, Schwann, he's Schwaan now, Schwan's face.  
"Raven!" Karol shouted even tho he just mentally corrected himself about that exact thing.

Schwann looked down toward Karol, pain in his one non-hair covered eye. Karol vaguely heard off to his side Yuri yelling at him to move, get out of the room!  
But the young boy did not respond, too stunned was he by the past betrayal and the current sacrifice his father figure was making right in front of him.  
But then Schwaan, no, Raven, nodded at Karol. His face plainly visible thanks to the fierce red glow his blastia heart straining under the weight of the literal chunk of ceiling Raven was holding up. Raven's eyes urging Karol to go, save himself, this thing is getting really heavy, really let me fucking die already, kid.

Karol finally began to move. Running out from under the giant piece of ceiling, and, much to Yuri and Raven's relief, dashing towards the exit.

While running from the impending doom that was getting trapped in the crumbling ruins of Baction.  
Mila-seconds before the ruins finally gave out, the young guild leader heard his father's voice one last time.

" Don't forget to like, comment, and subsci-"  
The ruins finally crushed him.  
goddamn it Raven.


End file.
